Nadezhda
by algenate
Summary: This is an alternative ending to Chernyshevsky's What is to be done? The characters are revisited 20 years later, after the Revolution took place. Vera Pavlovna finds herself in a new order with more possabilities, but was revolution really a good thing?


Chapter six follows part XXII, there is no part XXIII

"…I've much more to tell about them and I guarantee that the continuation of my story will be even more engrossing than what I've told you thus far."

Chapter six

Nadezhda

**I**

Almost 20 years have passed since we saw our characters last. The lives of Vera Pavlovna, Katerina Vasilievna, Beaumont and Kirsanov have been greatly changed by the turbulent events of 1865. But don't be alarmed my dear and perspicacious reader, I promised you a happy ending and I will deliver. The lives of our beloved characters were changed only for the better. Perhaps you'd like me to hurry along and tell you what happed to them? Of course you would, you are an obtuse creature and care only for the plot, but since I took it upon myself to educate you (if you care to remember, I vowed to assist you and try to lift your spitefulness and impotence), I shall teach you to be patient; besides there are no surprises coming your way, so why don't we turn our attention to matters of greater importance?

**II**

Rakhmetov returned to St. Petersburg when it was indeed "necessary" for him to be in Russia. His arrival was timely and efficient as ever. Great things were happening and Rakhmetov quickly got involved in the new movement. I even heard once that he led the people into the Winter Palace and proclaimed the famous "Cвободy Отчизне," but of course I can't be sure. What I can guarantee you, perspicacious reader, is that history will remember him as one of the founding fathers of the new order. We know Rakhmetov too well to suspect him of such impropriety as marriage or ever imply that he had children, however to this day when we gather at Kirsanov's or when I stop by his office I hear him say, "She is coming along, she will make me proud yet!" Of course we tell Rakhmetov that there is plenty to be proud of already. But he always shakes his head and says, "No, she is little still. This is just the beginning. She will do more."

We find Rakhmetov now in his early fifties. He still possesses incredible strength, (which no doubt accounted for some of his success during the revolution), and a few friends still call him Nikitushka Lomonov. He looks young for his years, but now several wrinkles appear on his forehead and his hair is completely grey.

At 6 am Rakhmetov arrives at work. He is already looking over his schedule and signing some documents that were left on his desk by Lena Mixailovna the day before. He works restlessly until lunch (I hope the reader will forgive Rakhmetov, for his appetite hasn't subsided with year and his lunch is as long and massive as ever), takes a few meetings until dinner and stays in the office until 10 pm, after which he retires or, which happens more often, continues to a friendly gathering, for it is necessary to listen to new ideas and engage in intellectual discussions.

Given the new developments, the perspicacious reader might conclude that Rakhmetov ceased to lead an austere way of life, but in fact Rakhmetov continued to dress modestly, continued to sleep on a straw mattress and still refused to eat fruit, white bread, sugar and poultry.

"But why?" you ask. "Didn't the revolution free the common men?"

"No," Rakhmetov would say to us sharply. "Thousands of people are still unable to enjoy life. They do not have all the food that I can afford or the clothes that I can buy or the opportunities that I obtained from birth. Until I can free the last man, I have no right to live luxuriously."

Thus Rakhmetov continued to lead his sober life in pursuit of freedom and equality for all Russians. But don't you get any silly ideas; Rakhmetov is not a leading voice in the government. He is influential to be sure (no one can avoid or escape a meeting with Rakhmetov) but many people consider his tactics somewhat brutal and his new order too radical.

"What is this new order you speak of?" the perspicacious reader asks me suddenly.

I laugh at his stupidity and say: "The new order was described to you in great details in Vera Pavlovna's fourth dream. Those perfect communities that you saw in buildings throughout the land were products of the new order."

"And someone is constructing those buildings now?" the reader inquires.

Again I smile and say: "It's what Rakhmetov is working on so vigorously. He wants to establish that ideal equality and dissolve government forever."

"But can it be done?" you ask.

"I am not ready to answer that question yet, my dear reader, but you shall know soon enough," I reply.

**III**

Nadezhda Alexsandrovna was sitting on a small divan in the living room. She was surrounded by books, papers and notebooks. Vases of beautiful summer flowers were scattered throughout the room and a lovely summer breeze penetrated the room. Although Nadya's gaze drifted from her book to the open window from time to time, she continued to sit over her book and tried very hard to concentrate on the pages in front of her. The reason for this was simple. The young lady was studying in a university and her finals were just two days away.

"Are you studying Nadenka?" asks a young man as he entered the room.

"Yes, I'm trying."

"I won't disturb you then," says the young man and makes a few steps towards the door.

"Sergei don't leave. I'm afraid I'm looking at the window more than at my books."

The young man smiles and walks towards her.

"I just thought we could have a picnic in the park. It's really warm outside. But I fear Vera Pavlovna will be angry with me if I interrupt your studies."

"But I can study in the park, can't I?" Nadya says enthusiastically. "You'll just have to sit there very quietly while I read."

"Wonderful; let's meet by the door in 10 minutes."

Both young people rapidly left the room in order to prepare for the picnic and I shall use this opportunity to describe them to you. The perspicacious reader, I'm sure, already guessed that Nadezhda Alexsandrovna is Vera Pavlovna's daughter and that the young man is Katerina Vasilievna's son. Sergei has been mentioned in previous chapter and Nadya was born 2 years after the revolution.

The young people have been good friends since early childhood. Vera Pavlovna and Katerina Vasilievna raised all their kids together and all of them loved each other dearly. Sergei and Nadya, however, favored one another above others and were always inseparable. When Sergei was 10 years old he declared that he will marry Nadya and although Nadya was only 6 at the time, she was very much offended when mama and papa laughed. Mitya, Alexei and Pavel were often slighted by the two friends and heartily complained to their mothers when Nadya and Sergei wandered off without them.

Nadenka resembles her mother in many ways. She inherited her beauty, free spirit, warmth and intellect. But unlike Vera Pavlovna, Nadenka grew up in a loving and nurturing environment. She was also raised in a new era and came from a new class. None before her were born free; none knew equality or saw opportunities. Nadya read about the old ways and heard many stories from her parent, but she can only marvel and never fully appreciate, how quickly everything changed.

Sergei inherited his father's confidence and convictions. He loves to theorize and analyze everything around him, and especially enjoys applying the "selfish theory" to his actions. It is not surprising then that he gets along exceedingly well with his father. Their discussions on the subject are very amusing and we often marvel at how long they can keep them up. Unfortunately being around his mother and Vera Pavlovna made him adventurous and playful; but I am happy to report that Beaumont bears it well.

Both young people want to work for the government and are studying in the same university. Sergei, however, is about to graduate and Nadenka is only finishing her first year.

"I hope you won't go far," Nadya says as she sits down on the blanket.

"I could never be far away from you for long."

"But you want to go to another country."

"Well, so do you."

"Yes, but I wont graduate for 3 more years," Nadenka exclaims and after a short pause softly adds, "Wait for me."

Sergei's eyes fill with affection as he replies: "You know I should like that more than anything, but it's not up to me."

"No, I suppose you're right."

Nadya opens her book and begins reading. It doesn't even occur to her that she's on the wrong page or that she already read that chapter. Sergei stares at her intensely. He wants to say something, but his courage fails him. A few minutes pass. Finally Nadya raises her head.

"Did I tell you that mama wants me to take over for her in the workshop this summer?"

"No. That's wonderful."

"She wants to help papa with research. They are both very giddy; they must be very close to something."

"Papa mentioned something about that," Sergei says. "But Vera Pavlovna has been going to the workshop so infrequently lately; can't they just do without her?"

"No, that's just mama's dream. She tells herself that they don't need supervision, and it's true they are becoming more and more independent, but they need guidance," Nadya replies and pauses as if contemplating something. "I guess it's the idea of having central authority. Mama doesn't give orders or even suggests anything without them asking her first, but they always go to her when they can't decide something. As soon as they realize they live in an anarchy the whole order will fall apart."

"You're right," Sergei says, though he was barely paying attention.

Nadya resumes reading her book and Sergei turns around. He is very nervous now, but looks determined. He runs his hand through his hair and says: "Nadya, I want to tell you something."

She looks up.

He immediately looks down and whispers: "I love you."

She doesn't reply.

Sergei initially changed color, but with every passing second he is turning more and more pale. Time passes. "It's been 3 minutes at least" Sergei thinks. "She must pity me." He just can't take the silence anymore.

"You probably think of me as your brother," he says still looking at the grass. "We grew up together and everything. But I always loved you and," he pauses. "I'm sorry, I'll just leave."

He jumps up, still avoiding her gaze, but she grasps his hand. He looks at her. She is smiling though tears. His heart leaps with joy and…

**IV**

Vera Pavlovna, Katerina Vasilievna, Kirsanov and Beaumont were, of course, chief thinkers in the new movement. The peace and quite that Vera Pavlovna was hoping for did not last long and great forces swept through Petersburg only 2 years after she made that plea to Katya. But if you, my perspicacious reader, think that Vera Pavlovna was disappointed, you are even more slow-witted than I thought. No, Vera Pavlovna welcomed Change. She rejoiced in the new possibilities and was delighted to see so many new avenues open to women.

She saw women entering medical schools, law, businesses and government. It was as if someone finally stepped off the hose and water burst forward with great spirit and tremendous pressure. It was by no means what Vera Pavlovna would call true equality, there was progress to be made, but she saw something that her sisters, mothers and grandmothers never dreamed of – approval and encouragement. Women were still decades behind men; so very few were educated, so very few could make claims on those important professions. But women moved forward and soon, very soon Vera Pavlovna knew they would be marching right next to their fathers, brothers and husbands.

As more and more doors opened Vera Pavlovna and Katerina Vasilievna were able to expand their workshops. The benefits and merits of their establishments were quickly recognized and praised by the new government. Similar workshops were opened throughout the country, but despite Vera Pavlovna's hard efforts, few factories were succesful. Kirsanovs and Beaumonts became more famous for their endeavors to establish public schools and universities throughout Russia. They believed in the power of education and I often heard Vera Pavlovna say: "If we only give them the opportunity they will lift and free themselves."

Vera Pavlovna, however, did not approve of the methods that revolutionary leaders used to topple the government and establish their state. She, Kirsanov and Beaumont often condemned the violence and land confiscation and pleaded with Rakhmetov to adopt more humane methods.

"They are not evil." Beaumont would say. "They emerged from dirt, they are products of the old system, but they must be brought in, not destroyed."

"How do you expect me to institute equality when the tormentors and the despots are allowed to walk the earth?" Rakhmetov would reply. "We had to destroy the old in order to build the new and the land belongs to the people, we've done nothing wrong."

"Then educate them, open their eyes, be merciful and just, otherwise you are just like them. Give them a peace of the land and grant them the same equality you gave the poor and abused," Vera Pavlovna would exclaim with passion.

"It will never work," Rakhmetov would always say. "She is bloody! She draws the blood of those that shed blood. I work for the common man, for the forgotten man. The new order will rise, but I cannot ensure that with them present, I have to clear the ground first."

**V**

**Vera Pavlovna's Fifth Dream**

Vera Pavlovna has a dream.

From the distance she sees a familiar enormous structure. It stands alone amidst fields, hills and forests. But what has happened to it? Where are the cast iron and crystal? Vera Pavlovna marvels at the change. The building used to be grand, it was breathtaking; now the ragged grey cement evoked revulsion. But the worst awaits inside. The broad galleries and the big, wide windows disappeared. The vast house is now divided into small, dirty and dusty apartments. The walls are covered with stains and ceilings display yellow water marks from numerous leaks. And what happened to the furniture? Where is that elegant material? Tables and chairs are worn and the wood they consist of is deteriorating. The couches and armchairs have holes and the carpets are torn.

"But how could this be?" Vera Pavlovna exclaims. "Everything was so magnificent and rich, where did it all go?"

She searches floor after floor and finds the same shabby apartments and furnishing. But arriving at the top floor she gasps. She sees several spacious apartments with wide windows and beautiful, expensive furniture. She sees gardens, tropical flowers and trees everywhere. She sees paintings, exotic carpets and jewelry.

"But why only on the top floor?" she asks.

Suddenly Vera Pavlovna is outside on the balcony. She looks down and sees groups of people scattered throughout the field.

"Yes, the happy workers. I remember them."

"But look closer," someone whispers in her ear.

Immediately Vera Pavlovna sees men, women and children struggling and working gloomily. They look worn and tired. Their clothes are torn; their faces are covered with dust and dirt. Oh and how much older they look! Where are those youthful, energetic faces? No, they are not cheerful; the glaring sun makes their days longer and harder.

"But they're singing. I can hear them singing," Vera Pavlovna says.

"Listen closer," the voice murmurs.

At once Vera Pavlovna hears cries, groans and coughs.

Suddenly a bell rings and the workers return to the building. In the hall great tables are set and food awaits them. But what kind of food is it? Vera Pavlovna looks closer: bread and thin soup without any meat.

"But what about that fine dinner that the young and the old prepared?"

"They prepared this," the voice replies.

"But why is the food so meager?"

"Its all they can afford."

Now Vera Pavlovna is on the top floor. She sees about a hundred man and woman in fine clothes and beautiful ornaments. Their table is rich and filled with various rare dishes and delicious wine.

Vera Pavlovna goes into the kitchen. Old and thin women are preparing their food. Old and weak men are serving their dishes.

"But why, how did this happen?" Vera Pavlovna asks.

"Some people did not want equality and rose above others. They exploited their fellow workers and became rich," the voice answers.

"So Rakhmetov was right," Vera Pavlovna says sadly. "We must destroy nobility or they will bring back the chains. They will enslave the people as soon as they get the chance, they will destroy equality as soon as we look the other way."

"No," whispers the voice. "The gentry were almost entirely wiped out. The people before you were landless farmers not 10 years ago. People do not want equality. They are not as good natured as you imagine."

"But we will educate them. We will show them that it's in their interests to work and live together."

"There will always be one person acting selfishly. You cannot change human nature."

Vera Pavlovna turns and sees thousand of distressed faces. Some are starved, others are overworked and tired. They are not joyful, nor are they optimistic. They are oppressed…just like before.

**VI**

Vera Pavlovna screams and wakes up. She turns to her husband, but he is not by her side (Kirsanov was called to the hospital that evening) and so she runs to her daughter.

"Mama what's the matter?" Nadya asks as Vera Pavlovna lies down next to her.

"Hug me my darling. I had a terrible dream."

"You're shivering, what is it?"

Vera Pavlovna tells her about the dream and about the dream she had more than 20 years ago.

"Mamachka calm down, it's only a dream."

"No, it could happen," Vera Pavlovna exclaims. "It will happen; I know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's where we're heading cant you see? I just never realized it before."

Nadya remains quite for a few moments and then looks at her mother seriously.

"I won't let it happen," she says.

Vera Pavlovna looks up and sees determination pouring out of Nadya's eyes. She kisses her and a few minutes later she is fast asleep.


End file.
